Jake, The Son of Zeus and Jupiter
by NinjaAssassin14
Summary: The full summary is inside. Zeus had another son named Jake Grace and was raised on Olympus. He is the heir to the throne as King of the Gods. Little does everyone know, the time is coming and all the Olympians must choose someone to take over for them. But the big question is, can Jake handle all the pressure and does the two camps want him in charge? Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Also sorry if I misspell a few words. This story has always been in my head, now I get to finally write it. Also, this story takes place in first person point of view from Jake. Might do someone else if it gets recommended. Enjoy!**

_Summary: This story takes place after the seven defeat the Giants and Gaea goes back into a deep slumber. After Jason was given to Hera as a baby and Thalia ran away, Zeus had another kid with Jason and Thalia's mother. The outcome was a boy named Jake. When born, Jake was of Roman bloodline. A year after his birth, his mother died and Zeus took him to live with him and other Olympians on Olympus. The Gods and Goddesses at first didn't agree, but soon fell in love with him. Jake was born with many curses. And while on Olympus, he trained as a Greek. Meaning he is both Roman and Greek. This is the story of his life._

**Chapter 1**

Finally I get to meet the Greek camp, "Camp Half-Blood" as my father told me. I am fifteen years old and barely have any friends. I have lived on Olympus my whole life with only Gods and Goddesses. Well, except for Nico Di Angelo who is son of Hades, Triton who is Uncle Poseidon's son, Beckendorf who died last year and is son of Hephaestus, Silena Beauregard who is daughter of Aphrodite and also died last year doing what was right. I have nothing. Well these kids might be fun, right? Let's just hope they don't freak out on me. You know, being son of Zeus and raised on Olympus. What can go wrong?

It's ten o'clock in the morning and they are supposed to be in the throne room right now. Some select demi-gods and a centaur get to come. They will be staying for one week here on Olympus to spend time with their Godly parent. And to meet me, but of course, they don't know that yet.

When I get the signal, which is when the doors open I am supposed to walk straight in and walk right to my father's side. But what fun is that? I got to go big. I'm going to change my form to an eagle. At age six, I was blessed with the shape shifting form of the eagle. It's fun and the change doesn't hurt at all. I start to change and I feel my bones shrink and my eyesight get better. Everything looks so cool. The door opens and the first thing I think is, "_This will be good."_

"Here is my son, Jake Grace, Prince of the Sky, immortal demi-god, and heir to my throne as King of the Gods," my father yells as the door opens.

"I'll get the eagle out of here father!" a girl with a black leather jacket and black combat boots yells as she shoots an arrow at me. Quickly, I change back to my normal 15-year-old self and catch the arrow even though it is charmed to hit its mark. I hear gasps and a bunch of _No Ways!_ And all I do is stand there and smile at the girl who shot it.

"Thanks sis, I can already feel the love," I say and she pulls another arrow at me and aims it right for my heart.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. I know its short, so I'm sorry. But I think this will be an amazing story filled with love, hate, traitors and just fun. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right, so I'm sorry I'm late. I have lots of homework I have to do. And I have been busy. Also, had writer's block. Last chapter was just an intro, so these will be longer. Also I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE HEREOS OF OLYMPUS! This will be the only disclaimer I will ever do, so get used to it. With that, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The arrow was coming and I was prepared to catch it. But Artemis was faster than me. She jumped in the way of the arrow and caught it. The girl who threw it, my sister Thalia Grace, was in such shock I had a smirk on my face. She thought she Artemis would allow it. Yeah, Artemis hates boys, but she tolerates me. We have grown close, I mean, we are cousins after all.

"My Lady," said Thalia, "I was about to kill this boy because, how the Hades is he my brother. My only brother is Jason and I refuse to let this boy say otherwise!"

Artemis stood there and thought for a while then responded. "He is your brother Thalia. Whether you believe this or not, is up to you. But as your friend and your leader, I wish for you two to be friends."

Thalia was about to say something but a girl with golden locks and amazing grey eyes held her back and spoke for her instead. "She will do so Lady Artemis. You have my word."

Artemis nodded and looked at Zeus to speak. He opened his mouth and began to speak. "You will all be staying for one week. In this week you will all spend time with your Godly parent and you will get to know my son because after this week, he will go with you back to camp Half-Blood for the Summer."

When I heard this, I was completely shocked! How could I go to that camp? I ran to the door to try to escape, but when I ran I tripped. I looked up at who tripped me and saw two boys. They looked like Hermes' kids. They had an evil smirk on their face. No one makes a fool of me. I got up and apparently Hermes and Artemis knew what I was going to do and Artemis ran swiftly and pushed the two boys away. Hermes came to me and blocked me from the boys' view.

"You will not hurt my children Jake. No matter how far they go. They are good kids. Understand?" Hermes asked and I nodded. "Good."

My father looked at us and coughed, signaling us to shut up. "Now, Jake, take these kids to the game room and get to know these kids. I trust you will do as I say, yes son?" he asked and again I nodded.

I led the group out of the throne room and made them stop. I turned around to look at them and get a better view of them. They gave me questioning looks but I just looked at them.

"Can you all please introduce yourselves? And to the two boys who tripped me, I am sorry that I let me emotions come over me. Now, talk!" I commanded.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." Said my sister.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Said the girl with golden locks and grey eyes.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, many times Hero of Olympus, and slayer of the Titan lord Kronos." Said a boy with black hair, a surfer's tan, and sea green eyes.

"Conner and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes!" Said the two boys that tripped me earlier.

"Leo Valdez in the flesh, son of Hephaestus and fire maker." Said a boy with elfish features. And to prove he could tame fire, he lit a fire on his fingers and made them dance.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and charm speaker." Said a girl with choppy brown hair. She was beautiful! I mean, not only that she was an Aphrodite child, but she didn't look like it. She had a sense of tomboyish in her and I liked that. I will keep an eye on her. **(A/N: I know what some of you are saying. You all like Piper and Jason, but I'm not a fan of them. Sorry.)**

"Grover Underwood, satyr and I have the voice of Pan." Said a satyr with pride.

After the eight said their introductions they all turned to the last boy, Nico. He was wearing a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, black sneaker, and aviator glasses that were hanging on his shirt. I have known Nico for about nine years. And I know, he was in the Lotus Casino. But I went there and met him. So we know each other. But his friends don't know that. He turns to me and winks, but the others don't notice. Lets have some fun.

"Why in Hades should I say hi to this piece of trash? Thalia's right! Who does he think he is? I am not going to just let him walk in here and I have to kiss his ass. No way in Hades!" Nico yells and his friends stare at him. I look at him and fake anger. I rush him and tackle him to the floor. We look at each other and start laughing. I get up and help Nico up.

"It's alright guys. Jake's cool. I have known him for a while." Oh boy, he shouldn't have said that. Nico is rushed be Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy. The others just stand there and laugh. The three of them yell at Nico for three minutes when I get bored.

I put my right arm up towards the sky and shoot lightning and scream enough. They stop yelling at Nico and look at me.

"Now that we have been acquainted. Let us go to the game room and play truth or dare. " I say and I walk not even looking back because I know that they are in so much shock they are speechless.

**A/N: Sooo? What did you all think? Did you like Jake's lightning? I will explain that more later on. And you probably don't like Piper and Jake, but I do. I have an idea for them that will make you like them. I hope you all review. Please Review! I will try and update faster. Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews . I decided to update today because I'm bored. So he we go.**

**Chapter 3**

While I'm walking the group to the game room I hear whispers from some of the kids. I don't trust them. Meeting them and them trying to be nice to me is not enough for them to gain my trust. That's my fatal flaw, not trusting people enough. And hearing them whisper behind me is not helping me. I hope this game goes well. It will get us more acquainted, so why not?

I open the room to my game room and hear a bunch of gasps. I turn around and see everyone's face with awe. I have to admit, my game room is pretty amazing. I have ten televisions, two pool tables, two air hockey tables, two ping pong tables, two poker tables, three couches surrounding a huge flat screen 3D TV, and a book shelf with many books. Let's just say I'm never bored here. Athena designed this whole room and Hephaestus made all the stuff. I'm very grateful.

"So, who's ready?" I ask and the Stolls raise their hands. What a surprise. "Alright, everyone form a circle and sit. Now, who wants to start?"

Surprisingly Annabeth raises her hand and I nod. "Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say and she gets a mischievous grin on her face. I automatically regret saying dare.

"I dare you to go into the throne room with no shirt on and sing I'm Sexy and I know it. And when you say I'm Sexy and I know it, you have to rip off your pants." As soon as she says this everyone starts laughing like crazy.

"Who has a camera? I want to use this as black mail later on." Asks Nico. I send him the death glare and he shuts up. I am so getting Annabeth back.

I take off my shirt revealing my six-pack and Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia are all in awe. I liked the attention but Thalia was weird. Percy looked at her and she snapped out of it. I laughed and Thalia blushed. Percy then looked at Annabeth and she stopped too. She mouthed sorry and Percy put his arm around her. I guess they are a thing. Piper is still looking and I do a sexual pose.

"Do you like this pose Piper?" I ask and she blushes. She is really cute when she blushes.

"Aww, is the daughter of Aphrodite smitten by the son of Zeus?" I hear Leo say. This makes both Piper and me blush.

"Shut up Valdez!" Piper yells and Leo puts up his hands in surrender.

"Hurry up Jake!" Nico yells.

Lets get this over with. I walk into the throne room and all the Olympians go silent.

"Son, what is the meaning of this?" My father asks.

At that moment, I start singing. They all look at me and I just keep singing. When the time comes, I pull off my pants revealing my thunderbolt boxers. I can hear the laughter from outside and I see a couple flashes go off. When I'm done singing everyone laughs. Apollo comes to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We have to work on you singing skills my friends." He says and walks back to his throne.

I put my pants back on and turn around. I see everyone running back to the game room. Yeah, they better run! When I get back everyone bursts into laughter. I put my shirt on and then the humiliation starts.

"So Jake, I love your boxers. Can I get a pair?" Asks Conner and everyone laughs.

Then Travis starts. "Hey Jake, when we get to camp, and people start talking about this dare. Just remember, I didn't send it and I never even took a picture." I shake my head. Now, it's my turn.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Aphrodite and tell her that Artemis is much prettier and then confess your undying love for Artemis."

"You do know this is a death sentence Jake?" Asks Annabeth, clearly worried for her boyfriend. I nod and she sighs. "Just get it over with Percy."

Percy got up and went to the throne room. We all followed him. Percy went up to Aphrodite and told her Artemis was much prettier. It didn't go well because Percy was then yelled at for five minutes. He then went to Artemis and got down on one knee and confessed he loved her. This got a slap in the face really hard. Percy turned to look at us and his right cheek was all red. We ran to the game room again with Percy on our trails. We were about to laugh and make fun of him but he cut us off.

"Piper, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Umm, truth." She said and the Stolls groaned.

"Umm, do you like someone?" He asked.

"Yeah." She blushed. "Oh, hey look. It's 11:30. We should get to lunch now." She ran out of the room so fast before anyone could comment. She likes someone? We just met, but I can't stop wondering if it's me.

We all get up and go to the dining hall. When we get there all the Olympians are there but Piper isn't. We look around but nothing.

"Lady Aphrodite, did you happen to see Piper come in here?" Annabeth asks.

"No sweetie, but you might find her in the bathroom. Love can make a girl do weird things. This is going to be so fun, watching my daughter's love life!" She squealed. Annabeth murmured her thank you and she went to the bathroom. Thalia followed.

We sat down next to our Godly parent and waited for the three girls to come back. Twenty minutes later they returned. Took them long enough. When I looked back up at Piper her eyes were red. Like she had been crying. What's wrong with her? I want to go check on her and hug her and tell her it's all right, but I know it's not my place. Aphrodite looks at me and winks. What was that for?

We eat and the Olympians, Nico, and I talk. None of the other demi-gods talk. Nico and I have earned our place here. We are allowed to talk and engage in conversation. I feel bad for everyone else; they are just sitting there looking all bored.

The door to the throne room swings open. I look over but I can't see whom it is. All I hear is the guy's voice.

"Hey there Jake! Did you really think I'd miss out hanging with you and Nico like old times before you have to get shipped off to camp?" The guy says. Then I realize who said it, Triton, immortal son of Poseidon and Amphitrite.

"Triton." Percy says with hatred in his voice. Triton didn't even look at him.

"Sorry for the interruption Lord Zeus. But I had to see my dear cousin before he leaves." Triton says and my father nods.

"Children, go. Lunch is done anyways. Be here at 5:30 for dinner." My father says dismissing us. We get up and walk out the door. Triton, Nico and I are in the front of the group, everyone except Percy and Annabeth in the middle, and Percy and Annabeth are in the back. Annabeth is holding his hand and they seemed to be in deep conversation whispering. The whole time, Percy had an angry face on. This will be an interesting evening.

**A/N: So, do you like Triton? And what happened between Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth in the bathroom? Review and leave your guesses on what you think they were talking about. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, you two wanna shadow travel out of here and leave these kids?" Triton asks Nico and me as we are walking to the Game room.

"One, they are not kids. Nico and I are the youngest. They are all like 17 or 18, meanwhile Nico and I are 15. Two, if I shadow travel they will get suspicious." I say.

"Then hold hands with Nico to make it look like we traveled with him. Besides, I just wanna leave them." He replies.

"Nah man, I don't wanna seem mean to them. I got to be with them for a whole summer. I don't want to make enemies." I say.

"Fine. It would be you to treat people nice. Considering there are many girls in this group." Triton says back to me.

"Sorry man, but Artemis has taught me how to treat girls, and I don't intend on having her yell at me for treating them wrong." I say starting to raise my voice.

"Calm down man. If it means that much, we wont ditch them." He says and I nod.

We continue walking until we make it to the game room. We mostly just sit in awkward silence and watch movies till dinner. When dinner comes it's just a repeat of lunch, but Triton talks too. After dinner he leaves and us demi-gods go to my room this time. My room is like a mini house. It has a kitchen, dining room, living room, basement, upstairs with bedrooms and an attic. It's nice.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I ask them and they just shrug. "How about we ask each other any question and the person has to answer it. If you don't want to answer it, you have to remove one piece of clothing?" I get nods. "Who starts?"

"I'll start," says Thalia. "Percy, have you and Annabeth ever, you know, actually _slept_ together?" Percy looks down and takes off his shirt. I looked at Annabeth and then I remember something from 3 moths ago. That's a story for another time, but I don't know if I should talk to her about it.

"Whatever," Percy says. "Piper, why did you run off to the bathroom at lunch?" Piper gets a sad look in her eyes and Thalia and Annabeth go to sit next to her. Annabeth sends Percy the death glare. Piper then takes off her shoes. Sneaky, we never specified what clothing we had to take off.

"Jake," Piper says to me. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No." I say in a small voice.

Travis looks at me and starts, "You're 15 and you never had a girlfriend?" He starts laughing. Yeah, he'd be real funny if I burned his eyebrows off. I calm down then speak.

"I have lived on Olympus all my life. If I go to the Underworld, only dead people are around me. If I leave Olympus, it must be in my eagle form. Unless I break the rules. Which I don't." I say. None of them knows my life. They don't know how easy they have had it, even Percy. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll be back soon. If you get hungry, the kitchen is all yours. Watch TV, whatever, I have to do something." I get up and leave.

I sprint out and go to the combat arena. I sit up on the bleachers of the arena and think. They all probably think I'm weird. A 15-year old kid who has never had a girlfriend and ran out as soon as a touchy subject came up. I acted like a little kid. And I hate it. I hear a noise and turn around to see Thalia.

"Hey" she says and I just give her a head nod. "Why did you leave?"

"I had to think."

"About what?"

"Listen, my whole life, I have been lonely. Not a lot of friends. I have never been to the mortal world once in my human form. I have nobody." I say.

"Yeah, well I barely see my friends either. I'm always hunting with Lady-" I interrupt her.

"But you have friends in the Hunt!" I scream. "And when you go to camp, you have friends there. I have nobody!" I start to cry a little. Yeah, I know, I'm such a baby.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She says.

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling. I just have a little anger issue." I say and she laughs.

"Must run in the family," She says and we both laugh. "Come on lets go back before the Stolls take stuff and ruin your little house."

I get up and we start to walk in silence. Not awkward silence, but nice silence. At least now she knows. We get to my house and see everyone watching a movie. Percy is sitting next to Annabeth with his arm around her. Leo is on the other side of Annabeth. They took up one couch. Leo and Grover were on another couch. And the Stolls were on another couch. I see Thalia walk to a beanbag chair and Piper sitting on the floor. They were watching the Hunger Games, so I decided to watch with them. I sat next to piper on the floor. After that movie we put in the Avengers. Halfway through the movie everyone fell asleep but Piper and me. And it was only 9:30. I guess they were really tired. I could see Piper was getting uncomfortable.

"Hey Piper, lets go to my room to finish this movie. You don't seem happy about the floor so we can go upstairs and continue this move. Yes?" I ask.

"Sure, but don't get any funny ideas Grace." She says with a flirty smile.

"I have some funny ideas now that you mention it." I say back. She smiles and we head up to my room. She gets in my bed and I put the movie in. I then get in bed next to her. We watch another half hour of the movie before I drift off into my sleep. The last thing I remember is Piper using my chest as a pillow and my arm around her.

I wake up to dog whistles and the whole gang but Piper in my doorway smiling.

"Jake, I thought you said you never had a girlfriend. But I see you skip that and take the girls straight to bed. Nice one man, and with the daughter of the love goddess, bonus!" Leo says.

I give him the death glare and start to get up. But then I realize Piper is lying on my chest, and I have no shirt on. This must seem really weird right now. I try to get up slowly so Piper doesn't wake, but it doesn't work. She opens her eyes and realizes she is on me. Her face turns a bright red and she mutters sorry. This time Leo and the Stolls whistle.

"Shut up you three." Piper tells them while getting out of bed. She then looks at me. "I guess I'll see you later?" she asks and I nod. "Good," she then winks at me and leaves the room. The girls follow her and the guys stay.

"Man Percy, Jake has only known Piper for a day and already got her in bed. You and Annabeth have been dating for a while and you still haven't slept with her." Conner says. Percy looks like he's going to rip Conner's head off but instead just leaves.

"Guys, can you give me a few minutes to freshen up? I'll be down in a few." I say and they leave.

I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I then put on my red t-shirt and shorts. I walk downstairs and everyone is gone. Whatever, I guess I'll see them at lunch because I don't eat breakfast. I go to the combat arena and take out my bow from thin air. Artemis gave it to me. It's designed with lightning bolts going down the side of it. It's also charmed that only I can string it. Not even a God can string my bow, it's just for me and that's the way I like it. She also gave me arrows that never run out and once they hit their target, it gets electrified.

I take a few shots and I hit it in the bull's eye every shot. She taught me well. I feel so lonely being in here all alone. I always have someone here with me. This is so boring. I decide to leave. So I put my bow away and walk out of the combat arena and walk to the throne room. When I get there all the demi-gods are there and have a sad look on their face.

"Son, we have some bad news," My dad says, "Instead of staying here for a week, you will be leaving for camp after dinner with the rest of the campers."

"Why dad?" I ask.

"Something has come up and most of us Gods must go. So instead of you being here alone, you will leave later. No discussion son."

"Yes father." I say with a sad face.

"Now kids, you will all leave. We have matters to discuss." Artemis says and the demi-gods bow. Well all of them except me. They all give me questioning looks but I shrug it off. I have lived here my whole life, no need to start with formalities now.

We all walk out of the throne room and just chill in the game room till dinner. When dinner comes we eat in silence and before I know it, I'm off to camp. Gods help me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, this chapter is going to be OOC. Sorry if you don't like it. But trust me, everything will work out. Sorry if it's taking so long to update. I have finals soon. But no worries, only 2 weeks left!**

**Chapter 4**

When I get to camp everyone is coming around us. But all I hear is the same thing. "Another son of Zeus!" "Raised on Olympus? I bet he's a wimp." And so on is all I hear. It's kind of getting on my nerves. I look around but then I notice Piper staring and smiling at me, so I smile back. I guess she didn't realize she was staring and blushes and turns around. I continue looking around and I notice some kids sword fighting. The kids' sword's clash and one kid falls. The next thing I notice shocks me, the other kid helps the kid on the floor up! I guess it's just me being, you know, part Roman and I think that is unworthy of a demi-god. But hey, whatever.

Thalia guides me to the Zeus cabin and I open the door. It looks exactly like my house on Olympus. I'm happy and freaked out at the same time. I go to the room I'm staying in and put my stuff away. I turn around and see Thalia in the doorway.

"Hey little brother, a few of us are going to play truth or dare. Wanna come?" She asks. I nod and we go into the woods.

"Why are we in the woods? Can't we just play in my cabin or Percy's?"

"We could, but out here the dares are much more, umm, interesting." I give her a questioning look but she just smiles. "Don't worry, you'll see."

When we get to the spot we are going to play I see the Stolls, Nico, Percy, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth sitting in a circle. They look up at me and wave then continue talking.

"So, who goes first?" I ask.

"We are already in the middle of a dare. Annabeth has to kiss Percy for 10 seconds." Travis says and once he does Annabeth kisses Percy.

Once they are done Annabeth turns to me.

"Since you just got here, you're going to go now. Truth or dare Jake?" She asks.

"Truth?" I say.

"Umm," She comes to me and whispers in my ear so only I can hear it. "Three months ago I was on the beach telling my innermost secrets to an eagle. Was that you?" She asks with a soft voice. Almost like the memories of that day was really sad. I nod and she whispers again, "We'll talk later."

"No fair!" Conner yells, "We wanted to hear!"

"It was something only I needed to know and it was personal. So no, you can't know what we were talking about." Annabeth says.

Percy turns to her with a hurt face, "Annabeth?" he asks and she mouths _don't worry about it._ He looks away hurt but quickly recovers.

"Alright," I turn to Thalia, "Truth of dare?"

"Dare brother!"

"I dare you to kiss Leo." As soon as I say it Thalia is already on me holding my throat. I'm making sounds like a fish out of water would make. I'm turning purple and Annabeth and Piper pull her off.

"Am I that bad?" Leo asks and we all crack up.

"I am not doing that Jake. I skip." Thalia says.

"Fine, than it's your turn." I say.

"Piper, what's it going to be?" She asks.

"Dare."

Thalia goes to Piper and whispers something in her ear. She turns a bright red and nods. Piper then comes to sit next to me. Then, Thalia sits on the other side. Piper leans back and stretches her arms to Thalia to give her a high five. While retreating her hand, it slowly brushes against my back. That makes shivers run through my back. She then comes to my ear and whispers seductively sorry. Oh Gods, what is she doing?

"What was the dare?" Nico asks.

"Everyone up but Jake and follow me." Thalia says.

They leave and I just sit there all alone. I turn around to them because I hear footsteps and laughter. They are walking back and they are all cracking up besides Piper and Thalia.

"Good luck man." Nico says to me. Again Piper comes to sit next to me, and Thalia on the other side. What was the dare?

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I dare you to go to the Ares cabin and kiss a girl there."

"Fine. But no one is coming." He says and we all nod. He leaves and comes back twenty minutes later. He looks like nothing ever happened.

"What happened man?" Percy asked.

"I went and kissed someone and the whole cabin each took one hit. I then went to the Big House and got some nectar. Now, I'm here."

We played for a while longer and the whole time Piper kept making moves on me. It was turning me on and everyone just kept laughing. Eventually Leo asked me truth or dare and I picked truth.

"When we all saw you and Piper in bed last night. What happened?"

"I don't remember." I say but then Piper answers for me.

"We fell asleep. Me on top of him. In the middle of the night, he said he was hot and took his shirt off. I didn't mind and laid back down on him. But what you don't all know is that I was wearing his shirt and I kind of didn't have my shorts on. His shirt covered my 'shorts' that you all thought I was wearing. But I swear, I don't remember how it happened!" She says.

"You are lying! You are just a slut! You just met the kid and he already got you in bed! I guess you can hide it all you want but you truly are Aphrodite's kid. You teased him the whole game!" Percy yells.

Tears are running down Piper's face. "It was a dare. Jake, my dare was to tease you. But Percy, nothing happened. I swear!" She yells.

"Percy! That's enough!" Annabeth yells and goes to comfort Piper. Thalia comforts her too.

"Not cool man," Leo says and the Stolls nod. Nico sits there shaking is head at Percy.

The Stolls, Piper, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth left. It's just me, Leo and Percy left.

"You're a real jerk for saying that Percy." I say.

"Whatever man. You know it's true. She is just a slut like her mom." Percy says.

That gets me mad. I go to Percy and punch him hard in the face. He falls so fast you can barely see it. When I look at his face it's full of blood.

"That's for Piper, you ass." I say and leave. Leo comes up behind me and slaps my back and gives me an approving look.

"Thanks man, Piper's my best friend. If you didn't hit him, I would've beaten him. Nobody hurts Piper, she doesn't deserve that." Leo says and we walk to the Big House in silence. He has just earned my trust.

I get to my cabin and walk in with Leo. We see Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth. I guess they decided to come to my place. I don't mind. Piper looks up and goes back to crying. Leo goes up to them while I got to the kitchen and get a soda. He tells them how I told Percy he's an ass and I punched his face and it was all bloody. Annabeth asks if he's ok and Leo shrugs. She then turns to me.

"Sorry Annabeth, he had it coming to him. Who does he think he is talking to her like that?" I say and she sighs.

"I guess he deserved it. I'll talk to him in the morning." She turned to Piper, "I have to go. Come if you need anything." She said her goodbyes and left. Thalia and Leo left next.

I went to sit next to Piper on the couch and she put her head on my shoulder. I liked it. She looked up at me and spoke.

"Thanks for standing up for me. And I'm sorry for teasing you during the game. It was a dare. But I can't deny that it was all just for the game." She said as she looked up at me. She then continued. "Why did you stand up for me before?"

"You don't deserve that. You are not a slut and neither is your mom. She is a beautiful woman and so are you," I say as I move a piece of hair from in front of her face. "And, I happen to like you very much."

She moves her face closer to mine and our lips are so close to touching. "I like you too." She turns her face and kisses me on my cheek.

She then gets up and walks to the door.

"Tease." I say and she comes back to me.

"I'm just playing with you." And she kisses me. It feels wonderful. Her lips on mine. They fit together perfectly. She then pulls back. "Can I stay the night? We won't do anything. I just need somewhere to stay." She says in a soft voice. I nod and we go back to kissing. It was the best night of my life.

We go to sleep and it was very peaceful. Again, she laid on top of me. But this time, we were closer together and it felt so right. When I wake up I see the Big House. What was I doing outside? I try to move, but I realize I'm chained. My hands and my feet are both chained. Like Jesus was on the Cross. What is this? I look up and see my Uncle Poseidon standing in front of me.

"This is for my son, Jake." He says to me.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I know it was OOC but all will be good in due time. Please review! And I promise I will update soon. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's taking long. Finals are horrible. Only one more week, then I'm all yours!**

**Chapter 6**

What's happening? How did I get outside and why is my Uncle here? And for his son. This is really weird. I look up at my Uncle with confusion.

"You hurt my son Jake. You punched his face and it made him bleed. But what you don't know is, that you actually punch really hard. You almost broke his head off his neck. Thank Nico that he told Percy to get the mark of Achilles again." My Uncle said with a straight face. I wanted to laugh so bad because I didn't know I could punch a head off a neck. I try to hide my smirk, but it doesn't work.

"You think this is funny boy?" He asks, "Your punishment will be one day tied up like this. It is sunrise, so you have until sunset. Have a nice time nephew." He then leaves.

Great, I'm stuck here. No food, no water, and worst of all, no training. If I don't train everyday, my body aches. It's just something inside me. I've trained everyday since I was five, so now it aches if I don't train. It's weird.

I'm in front of the Big House so people will see me soon. I have to figure out a way to train. I see Nico walking up to the Big House. Maybe he can help.

"NICO!" I yell at the top of my lungs. He turns and sees me and runs to me.

"What happened man?" He asks.

"Well, apparently our Uncle was mad because I almost killed Percy last night. So this is my punishment. I need you to do me a favor. Can you do that?" He nods, " Good, first go get me breakfast I'm starving. Second I need you to find the top strongest kids at camp and bring them to me. Got that?"

"No problem your majesty." He says and walks to the tables. The majesty thing is a joke between Triton and us because one day I will take Zeus' throne as king of the Gods and of the sky. Same as Nico with the Underworld and Triton with the sea.

I wait one hour and I see Nico come back. He is carrying pancakes and orange juice. I tell him to feed me because my hands are tied so he laughs and makes comments that I need his help for something. Behind him are Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, a girl Nico says is named Clarisse, and none other than Percy.

"Alright Jake, why are we here?" Thalia asks.

"I need you guys to attack me. Hit me, smack me, use some magical power on me, whatever. I bear the mark of Achilles, a Roman blessing I'm not allow to say because of the Fates, and the God's blessing. Do your worst."

"Jake!" Piper said running down to where I am. "What-" She was cut off my Percy throwing water in my face.

"Payback Jake." He says as he slashes with his sword, Riptide, at every angle possible.

I notice he is the only one actually attacking. I look at everyone and give them a pleading look. "Guys, I need you to do this." They are still not sure but Leo shrugs and shoots fire out of his hands. They all follow by example and they each attack.

Percy by his water and swordsmanship, Annabeth with her intelligence knowing where I hurt the most, Leo shooting fire at me, Clarisse by full of attacking me like a boulder hitting me, she must be Ares' kid, and Nico by summoning the dead and having them attack me. Campers starts to surround us and start placing bets on how long they thing I'm going to last. Chiron comes out and gives a disapproving face but just walks away. My Uncle must have told him. Then Mr. D comes to us and places bets as well. But since he knows me, he bets I can last all day. Funny thing is, all the kids will have to pay him at the end of the day.

The whole day goes on like this. Piper left after lunch, so did Annabeth. Piper left crying. I guess she didn't like me being beat up like this. I have bruises everywhere. Even places I shouldn't get them. Annabeth left to comfort her. At sunset I was still alive, so they all paid Mr. D whatever they bet. He came to me gave me half because he kind of cheated since he knew my limits. I then went to my cabin to relax. Getting beat up all day because I almost killed a kid gets tiring. I lay down on my couch and go to sleep.

A few hours later I get up because I hear a door slam and crying. I look at my clock and it's mid-night. I get up and open my door. I see Annabeth run out of Percy's cabin crying. I decide to follow her. I follow her until I get to the beach. The beach is so peaceful. The waves crashing against the sand, no kids running around, it was peaceful. Annabeth sits on the sand and cries into her knees. I go to sit next to her and put my arm around her. She cries into my shoulder for a little and then looks up at me.

"Remember when we played Truth or Dare and I asked if you were that eagle. I said we were going to talk. Now is the time." She said.

"What's there to talk about?"

"What do you remember from that night?"

"Well, you were crying. You were saying that you were confused about Percy. Not that you doubted loving him, that you doubted if you slept with him he would leave you. Like he got what he wanted and would throw you away like garbage. You were also scared because it would be your first time and you cried a lot because you didn't know what to do." I said.

"Yeah well that pretty much sums it up. But, tonight was the night. I went to his cabin and he had put candles everywhere. There were rose pedals and all. He went all out. We got into it and before I knew it we were in his bed." She said as she wiped her eyes from the tears coming down her face. She then continued, "We were going at it and then I felt his hand going up my back to undo my bra. I know I'm 18 and doing this is fine as long as we used protection. Before we started he said he had it. But back to his hands up my shirt. He undid my bra and was pulling over my shirt. I then completely stopped and put my shirt back on. I kept saying 'sorry' and 'I can't' and before I knew it I was crying and running out of his cabin. He kept telling me 'don't go' but I couldn't. I was embarrassed. So I left and now I'm here telling you."

She was crying really hard now. Her eyes were as red as freshly picked tomatoes. She looked so fragile, just like Piper did when Percy called her a slut. I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay Annabeth. You two will get through it. I don't like Percy much, but I know he cares and loves you. He would do anything for you. It's okay."

"Thanks Jake. Piper is lucky to have a guy like you with her. And Jake, if I ever get into rough times with Percy again, can I come and spend the night in your extra room or couch in your cabin?"

I nod and lay back. Annabeth does so too and lies right beside me. We end up falling asleep like this. We wake up to coughing from Percy and Piper. We get up fast and brush ourselves off from the sand.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Percy asks clearly mad. Piper is right next to him with a questioning look on her face.

"It's not what it look like Jake. Same with you Piper." Annabeth says first.

"Is that true Jake?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I saw Annabeth was a little sad so I decided to comfort her. We ended up falling asleep like this. That's all." I said calmly.

"I believe you Jake." She said.

"Yeah, well I don't." Percy says, "Why did you come and comfort her?"

Before I started to speak Annabeth started. "When I, umm, left your cabin last night I passed by Jake's cabin. He saw me crying so followed me to make sure I was okay."

"Fine. But we need to talk Annabeth. And Jake, I still have a bone to pick with you." He went to Annabeth and took her hand and held it. She then turned to me.

"Is the offer still available Jake? About you know what." She asks and I nod, "Thanks." They then walk away.

Piper turns to me. "What was that about Jake?" She asks clearly jealous it makes me smirk.

"She asked me if she and Percy get into a fight if she can spend the night at my cabin. She doesn't want to go to her cabin and have to answer questions from her siblings."

"Oh okay. For a second I thought… Actually, I don't know what I thought." We both laugh and head off for breakfast holding hands.

**A/N: How did you all like it? I'm sorry if you don't like Percy right now, but as I said before, it will be good in due time. Should I have some people from Camp Jupiter come to Camp Half Blood for the summer to add some drama? Please Review! Thank you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When we get to the tables Piper says goodbye to me and walks to her cabin. I go to sit at my table alone. Having a sister that sits at the Artemis table and a brother that I only met as an eagle and is at the Roman camp really sucks. I guess I have a sad face because Thalia comes to sit with me.

"So, what's up with you and Annabeth?" She asks. Man, word travels fast.

"Depends, what did you hear?"

"I heard you two slept together. I also heard you two are dating. Then Annabeth told me you two are just good friends. What's your story?"

"Nothing. She was feeling down, so I comforted her. Now, we're a little close. That's all." I say in a reassuring voice. And I forgot to mention, I can charm speak. While living with the Gods all these years they each taught me something. Aphrodite taught me how to charm speak. Nobody has caught me yet, not even Piper, which is a little odd.

"Oh okay," She says as she starts to walk away. Halfway to the Artemis table she quickly turns around and runs to my table. She grabs my arm and rushes me into the forest.

"How can you charm speak?" She asks. How did she know?

"Oh, um, you see. While living with the Gods they each taught me something. Aphrodite taught me how to charm speak."

Her jaw drops. "Are you serious? What did the other Gods teach you?" She asks eagerly.

"Well, Aphrodite taught me charm speak. Zeus taught me nothing, I just inherited his powers. Poseidon taught me how to control water. Hades taught me how to shadow travel. Artemis taught me how to use a bow expertly. Apollo taught me how to heal. Hermes taught me how to steal and prank. Ares taught me how to be strong, hence my muscles. Athena taught me wisdom and battle strategy. Dionysus taught me how to make wine, which comes in handy at parties. Hephaestus taught me wielding. Everyone else just taught me little things. And of course, the dead have taught me some stuff too."

"Oh my Gods! Who else knows?"

"Nobody, I wasn't planning on telling anyone. That's why tonight I'm going to refuse to play capture the flag. I don't think it would be fair."

"Can't you just not use your extra powers?" She asks.

"I could, but it would be no fun. Or we could talk to Chiron and see if I could be a team all by myself for tonight. You know, everyone against me."

She nods, "But if we do so, then everyone else would know what else you can do. Are you sure?"

I nod, "They're all going to find out eventually." We set off for the Big House and see Chiron right away. Thalia explains everything and the more she explains the wider his eyes get. After proposing our game tonight, he agrees. We then head to the tables with Chiron.

"Campers! Tonight is Capture the Flag, as you all know. But tonight, there will be a twist. All of the campers will be one big team. You will all be facing one camper. And yes, the hunters will be siding with the campers. The one you will be all against is none other than Jake Grace, son of Zeus!" There are a lot of different responses but I don't care. They won't even know what hit them. To my surprise, Chiron speaks again. "Jake has some very interesting powers that he will be able to use. You will all find out these powers during the game." He turns to Thalia, "Thalia, you cannot say a word of Jake's powers to anyone. Okay? But you can use them to your advantage." She nods. "Campers, get ready for an interesting evening. And to spice it up, only the campers will have a flag. Jake can use any tactic to get it."

He then leaves. I go to my cabin to relax for a little when I hear someone knocking on my door. I get up to see who it is. When I open the door I see Piper, Annabeth, and Leo. They come in right in. Leo goes to my kitchen and takes a Pepsi. Annabeth gives me a hug then goes to sit on my couch. Piper comes and kisses me on the cheek and walks to the couch as well.

"What's up guys?" I ask clearly confused that they are here.

"I just wanted some soda and wanted to chill." Leo says.

"I wanted to ask about tonight's game." Annabeth says.

"I wanted the same as Annabeth, but I also wanted to see my boyfriend." Piper says and it makes me smile.

"Thanks Leo. And about tonight's game, there is nothing I can really say. Chiron told me to keep quiet. What I can say is you're in for a surprise. Thalia will help you guys, no doubt. But she doesn't know how I'm going to use my powers."

"Well then, this was useless. I got to go get ready for tonight. See you later." She then leaves.

"Yeah man, me too. I got to make so many weapons for tonight." He leaves too leaving Piper and me.

"So, what do you wanna do? You have me all alone. The daughter of Aphrodite at your service." She says in my ear.

"Well, we could play Modern Warfare 3." I say knowing that's not what she meant.

"You know what I meant Jake." She says seductively.

"I'm 15, Piper. Turning 16 in one week. Your only 17. I know that's not a big difference. It's just, it'd be my first."

"Mine too."

"Let's wait okay? I promise I will be with you for your first. Anytime, but not now."

"Wow, you're actually saying no to a daughter of Aphrodite? You must really like me." She says and I nod. "Well I got to go. I have to train for tonight. Bye Jake." She kisses me on the lips and walks out the door.

Gods, what did I get myself into. The whole camp! They have Percy, and even thought I don't like him, he's pretty good. And they Annabeth! She can plan a lot. And Thalia, I guaranty she will tell her close friends. Then there's Nico, who knows almost everything I can do. Almost. This will be fun! Right?

I decide to sleep. Tonight will be enough training for me. I head to my bed room and plop down on my bed. It feels really nice when I'm tired. When I get up I look at my clock. It read 6:00 p.m.! I slept through lunch! Well, at least I get to still eat dinner. I get up and wash up in the bathroom. I then put on my orange camp shirt and a pair of jeans. I walk outside and I see everyone around the campfire. I go to see what's up and then all at once, everyone looks up at me. It kind of creeps me out.

"Get out of here Grace! We're planning!" I hear a kid yell.

"I can tell when I'm not welcome." I say, probably sounding harsher than I wanted it to.

"Jake, it's not like that." Piper says, I guess she thinks I'm mad.

"It's cool Pipes."

I walk to the dining tables and sit down and eat dinner alone. I keep looking at the campfire and see kids arguing over strategies. They look really into this. I hear a conch go off and turn my head to see Chiron. He tells us to suit up and be back in twenty minutes. I go to the armory and get my armor suited up. Once done and I'm walking back to the tables someone shoves me. I turn to see who it is and guess who. Mr. Percy Jackson himself.

"You're dead Grace!" He yells and walks off. Once he leaves Nico comes up and pats me on my back.

"Good luck man. You're going to need it. We planned so well, that you won't know what's coming." He walks off with a grin that the Hermes kids wear.

When it's time Chiron gives the flag to the campers and tells us that we can use the whole camp for this special game. The campers get the woods and I get the cabins. I head off to the cabins and the campers left to the woods. I wait until Chiron blows the conch to signal the starting of the game. Once he does so it will be war. I here the conch ten minutes later. Let the game begin.

**A/N: Finally, some action will come. I know you have been waiting for a fight. And what better fight then capture the flag? Hoped you liked it! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All right, think Jake, think. What are they doing? Doesn't matter, I just have to get the flag. I climb the nearest tree and sit there. I take my bow and arrow from thin air (Artemis showed me how). I scan the perimeter and already find a kid. I use my eagle eyes and see it's Piper. Gods, I hope she doesn't kill me for this. I shoot and arrow at her and she falls to the ground. I hit her in the arm and I see blood. Grover comes and picks her up and brings her to the infirmary. I guess the satyrs are taking the wounded. No problem.

I relax a bit, but I then hear a leaf crunch behind me. I turn and let my instincts take over. I fling an arrow straight at the kid in the arm, like Piper, but a little more fatal. When I realize who it is, I see Nico. He was in the tree behind. I jump to the next tree and look at him straight in the eyes.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asks gripping his bloody arm.

"My eagle senses."

"I didn't know you could use your eagle powers without transforming."

"There's a lot of thing I don't tell anyone. I have to keep some secrets to my self. Now, what are you guys planning?" He stays quiet. "Too bad." I say and throw him to the Big House. Maybe it was harsh, but he'll forgive me.

Was Nico here to spy on me? And where is everyone else? This is too weird. I look around and nothing. I decide to shadow travel to Zeus's Fist to get a better look. If anyone sees me I can be in and out before anything happens. I travel to Zeus's Fist and right away I see the flag. It's hanging upside down in a tree. But nobody's there. They must all be hiding. Then, I hear an arrow zooming at me. I catch it before it hits my face. I quickly shadow travel back, still holding the arrow. When I get back, I'm on the Ares' cabin's roof. I look at my hand and see it's bruised. I quickly heal it, thanks to Apollo. Figures, they have the Apollo campers in the trees.

I have to figure out a way to get all the Apollo's kids out of the trees. Think, think, think. Got it! I have a few special arrows that are charmed to hit a bunch of people in a row. But, they might be watching my cabin. Shadow travel time. When I get there I go upstairs to my room and get my bows. I feel a nice breeze. Wait, I don't have the windows open and we don't have AC. I use my eagle senses and hear the door close and footsteps. Light footsteps, like they're trying to be stealthy. Do they know I'm here? No way they do, no way. I sneak out of my room and I don't hear footsteps anymore, just breathing. Then someone punches me in the face and I just turn around. Cute, but it didn't hurt. I turn to see blond hair and grey eyes. Annabeth. When she sees I'm not hurt she takes out her knife. Let the fun begin. Luckily I have my knife too. It turns into a sword with my command. It only listens to my voice.

I keep it in knife form and we start fighting. She slashes the knife at my arm and I easily defect it. Good news: the knife falls out of her hand. Bad news: it chips a piece of skin from my right foot, middle toe. Now that would be okay, but that's my Achilles' spot. I have my other two blessings to make me not die. But it still hurts like I'm close to death's doors. I immediately fall and scream in pain. I must be crying because tears are falling from my cheek. Annabeth falls to the ground next me.

"Oh my Gods, Jake! What's wrong? Do you need me to get help?" She asks clearly worried.

"Go get Nico, he's in the infirmary. But when he asks what happened, tell him I'll explain later. Go!" I scream and she leaves.

The next five minutes is complete pain and suffering. I cry so loud that anyone within the camp could here it. I'm just lying on the floor wishing this could be over. Finally, Nico comes to me with Annabeth and Chiron. Nico picks me up and puts me on Chiron's back. On the way to the infirmary I see all the campers looking at me. Some have joy on their face, cough Percy cough. Others have sorrow, like their worried about me. Even thought I'm hurting so much right now, I can't help but feel like a loser. I never captured their flag. Hopefully next time.

When we get to the infirmary I'm put down on a bed. When I look up I see someone that has a Godly glow on them. I look at everyone else and they are all bowing. The guy comes up to me and I can finally see his face. Apollo.

"Don't move cousin, I got this." He turns around and tells everyone to leave. They all do so and then he turns back to me. "Now, where's your Achilles' spot so I can heal you."

I hesitate. Should I tell him? I have to; it's the only way to live. "My right foot, middle toe." He smiles and gets to work. He touches my toe and a small scream escapes me. Then, I relax and start to smile, it's working. Ten minutes later I'm all fixed.

"Be more careful, Jake. This is nothing to play around with." He says to me like I'm a little kid.

"Yeah, yeah Apollo. I know, I should have been more careful. Tell me when I start actually listening." He smiles.

"That's the Jake I know. Mr. Smart-ass." We laugh. "See ya when I see ya Jake." He then pops out of the room.

I get off my bed and walk out. I'm greeted by a bunch of cheering. Then I see someone pushing everyone to get to the front of the crowd. It's Piper. She runs to me and instantly kisses me and I kiss back. I hear whistles and Piper pulls back then hugs me. Placing her chin on my shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare me again, Jake, ever." She says in my ear. I pull away from her.

"I have to talk to someone. I'll see you later." She nods and I walk to Annabeth. "We need to talk." She nods and follows me. I go to Nico and he reads my mind. He nods and follows me too. We walk to my cabin and sit on my couch.

"I hit your Achilles' Spot, didn't I?" She asks and I nod. "Where is it? If you don't want to tell me, it's cool."

"My right foot, middle toe. But you can't tell anyone. Only a few people actually know, including Nico."

"I promise."

"No swear it on the river of Styx."

"I swear on the river of Styx I won't tell anyone about your Achilles' Spot."

I nod. "Good. That's all I really have to say to you. But I do want to know one thing. What was your plan for capture the flag?"

Nico and Annabeth smile. "Don't worry about. We can still use the plan next time."

"Fine. Well, I'm really tired. So goodnight. If you see Piper, tell her I'm to tired to even move and goodnight."

I go to sleep and have a weird dream. I'm in an open land with a bunch of people. They're like 15-20 feet tall. I can't see their faces. Somehow, without me controlling it, my mind read itself and before I know it, I'm flying up to get a better look at the people. They're the Olympians. They are in a circle and don't seem to notice me. And if they do notice me, they don't acknowledge me. I stay flying and then Mr. D starts talking.

"The boy has to go. The Roman camp needs to see him. Times are getting worse. This is the one demi-god I actually like and I want to send him away. The prophecy says he has to go."

"It's too early!" My father yelled, "He will not go!" Then, out of nowhere, a wolf appears. Lupa, my mind tells me. I don't know how I know, but she seems familiar. "What do you want?"

"Jupiter, it is time for the boy to come. My camp is awaiting his arrival. They don't know who he is, but they know the heir to the King of the Gods is upon them."

He nods his head. "Fine, my son will go. He will leave tomorrow after lunch. He will not go to the wolf house and make his journey there though. You will send a representative to Camp Half-Blood and pick him up."

"Yes Lord Jupiter."

"We have to tell my son of his arrangements in the morning."

"Father," Artemis starts, "The boy is already upon us."

"How!" My father yelled extremely loud.

"I don't know father." She responds.

"Dismissed!" My father yells and my dream vanishes into black and I wake up.

**A/N: I like this chapter. I wanted to add the Roman camp in, so here it is. What do you all think the prophecy is? And how do you think Piper will respond to this? Please review! I feel like no one reads these. It makes me happy when I see reviews. So please. Anything I could do better? What do you want to see more of? What should I take away? Flames are accepted. I work on criticism. Thanks. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, maybe it wasn't clear what I said last time. I know some of you read this. I just feel like no one reads it because nobody reviews. That's all. Thanks for reading though.**

**Chapter 9**

Once I wake up, I immediately am worried. Why do I have to leave so soon? I finally have some friends and I have to go. I hate it. I quickly wash up and put on new clothes. I then rush outside. I run past the eating tables and see all the campers there and bowing. I stop to see what's going on. I walk closer and see the Olympians. My father sees me and signals me to come.

"Son, we must talk." He turns to the others Gods, "You know what you have to do. Meet me in the Big House in thirty minutes." When he says this all the other Gods and Goddesses call their kids over and walk away with them. Artemis calls her hunters but Thalia stays. Only Thalia and I are left. "Thalia, we must talk as well."

"About what father?" She asks.

"Do not spread this around, but something big is happening very fast. It wasn't supposed to happen for a long time, but things change. As you know, Jake was chosen to take over for me as King of the Gods and King of the Sky. He is immortal, and is going to be made a God when the time comes. He is chosen for my successor, not you Thalia. I know you are oldest and it should go to you, if not you, then Jason. But Jake has a power of no other, and it is important. I have a feeling he is not telling me all his powers even though he is supposed to." It's true, I am hiding something. "Do you understand Thalia? Why I didn't choose you?"

"Yes father. But why are you telling us this?" She asks.

"Something is happening my dear. A prophecy has been foretold and it is happening, from what Apollo has told me. And Thalia, I have good news for you as well."

Artemis comes up to us. "I would like to tell her that part Zeus." Thalia looks confused and so am I. "A prophecy has been told that something will happen to the 12 Olympians, plus Hera. So we each have to choose someone to take over for us. And that someone, Thalia, is you. I wish for you to take over for me as a God in my domain. That is, of course, if you accept."

I'm proud for Thalia. Truly I am. It is a big honor to be chosen as a God. She must be thinking the same thing. "I accept." She says.

"Then let us get to the Big House. And I forgot to mention. The successor with be the Greek God and Roman God. So the other Olympians, plus Hera, have to decide between any of their kids." We nod.

We walk to the Big House and notice all the Olympians are already here and with their kids, if the kid they chose is here. I see Poseidon with nobody, because of course, his kid is Triton. Aphrodite has Piper. Ares has nobody. Athena has Annabeth. Dionysus has nobody. Hephaestus has Leo. Apollo has Will Solace. Artemis has Thalia. Demeter has Katie Gardner. Hades has Nico. Hera has nobody, I wonder who she will pick. Hermes has Travis Stoll, I hope Conner is okay because I don't want there to be a problem. Finally, Zeus has me.

Each demi-god takes a seat at a chair, me at the head of the table. Each of their Gods they're representing behind them.

"Now children, you have all been chosen for a special reason." My father says. He goes on and tells the same speech that he told Thalia and I before. "Any questions?"

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Annabeth says. "Does the Roman camp know of Jake?"

"No. They know the heir to my throne is upon them, not who it is. The Romans do not even know that Jake is alive. And we will keep it that way. Jake has to go to the Roman camp in three hours. Someone will come and pick him up."

"No, Uncle. I have to bring him. Lupa told me to. She said it would be safer if I took him. S no one would know of him."

"Very well. As I was saying, when he goes to the Roman Camp, they will only know him as Jake Grace, my son that has lived on Olympus with me. Not that he is immortal, not that he is to be my heir, nothing. He has to work with them as himself. Not as the future leader. I know you all have a way of communicating with them, so none of you will tell them anything of Jake. And especially about what you are all chosen for."

They all agree to these terms and my father dismisses us and all the Gods leave. Once we leave the Big House I see Percy standing there. He gives me a hateful look but Annabeth glares at him he stops. I guess we all know who wears the pants in their relationship. I decide to go to the beach and relax. Before I know it, I'm running to the beach. Once I get there I just sit on the sand and think.

This is happening to fast. I can't be the King of the Gods now. I'm only 15! To make it even worse, I have to go to the Roman camp. I'm going to be treated as a regular child of Jupiter. I can't use my other special abilities. I can't tell them I'm the heir. And to top it off, I won't see Piper for a while. My life sucks. Oh well, what am I going to do? It's the prophecy and it must be done. I go home.

I pack my stuff in a bag that Hermes gave me. The bag is charmed so I can store anything I want in it and will never run out of space or get heavy. In it I pack shorts, jeans, boxers, my knife, and a few other things. My bow is magic, so I don't need to store it in a bag. I hear a knock on my door and go to answer it. It's Piper. She comes in and closes my door. She takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. There we… well, you know. After, I realize that I wasn't supposed to do that. I start to get mad but Aphrodite interrupts. _"Don't be mad at her Jake. She wanted it, you wanted it, and I wanted it. You two will be fine. Don't worry about waiting." _Well, that makes me feel better. No sarcasm intended.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I just don't know when you will be back. It could be years until the prophecy is completed and I see you again. I didn't want to wait. I love you Jake." Piper says while laying on me.

"It's okay Piper. And I love you too." I kiss her. I look at my watch and realize I have to be going in ten minutes. Then someone knocks on my door. "Get dressed. I'll see who it is and tell them to leave."

I get up and get changed. When I leave the bedroom Piper only starts to get up. I go to the door and I see Annabeth. She comes in and sits on my couch. She then blushes.

"What?"

"Well one, you have your shirt on inside out and backwards. Two, you have a little bit of lipstick on your face. And finally, you smell like Piper's signature perfume." I curse under my breath. "Don't worry. What you two do in bed in none of my business."

I smile. "Thanks. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to say good luck. And be careful, the Romans are tough."

"Did you forget Annabeth? I am of Roman blood."

"Oh well, just be careful. You've grown on me, you're like a little brother to me and I don't want to see you get hurt. Speaking of people getting hurt. Listen Mr. Romeo, if you do anything with another girl while in the other Camp and hurt Piper, I will personally get an army and kill your immortal ass." She says in all seriousness.

"I would never hurt her, Annabeth. I love her." I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Jake, what's taking so long?" She looks at Annabeth. "Oh, hey Annabeth."

"Piper, can I tell you something?" Annabeth says.

"Sure."

"Well one, your lipstick is smudged. And two." She taps her neck.

"Oh Gods. Jake! How am I going to explain this?" Piper says to me.

"A scarf? I don't know. I'm sorry. But you are 17. What do they expect? You are going to stay a virgin forever?" She blushes. "I got to go girls. Nico is waiting for me at the hill." I give Piper a kiss and a hug. I then hug Annabeth.

I get to the hill and see Nico is waiting for me. He waves me over.

"You ready, your majesty?" He asks.

"Let's go Death Breath."

We shadow travel and before I know it, we are at the tunnel. Guarding the tunnel is my brother, Jason. And a girl I met while in eagle form named Reyna.

"Nico, who is this kid?" My brother asks.

"This kid is your brother Jason. Jake Grace, son of Jupiter." Nico says while I just stand behind him. I hate awkward first impressions.

"Well, then let us go inside and have Octavian read his fate. And Nico, have you heard anything about the heir to the King of the Gods? We have no idea who it is." Reyna says.

I tense up at the mention of the King of the Gods. I quickly hide it, but not before I see Reyna give me look of curiosity.

"No, Reyna, no idea who it is." Nico says.

We walk in silence into the camp. The whole time we walk I feel someone is staring at me. I look behind me and Reyna just keeps giving me a look like she knows I'm hiding something. She comes up to me and whispers in my ear.

"You're hiding something, Grace. And my dogs are going to find out what it is." She walks to Jason with a smirk on her face.

**A/N: How was this chapter? And whom do you all think Ares, Dionysus, and Hera will pick. It's probably obvious whom Ares and Dionysus will pick, but I have no clue whom to pick for Hera. If you have ideas, please tell me. And if you want to make up a demi-god for Hera to choose then tell me their name, their godly parent, physical description of them, likes and dislikes, and why Hera should choose them. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I'm late. I have writer's block. I've also been busy. And sorry if you like Jasper, I just don't. I like Jason more with Reyna. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 10**

The walk to see some kid named Octavian seemed like forever. Reyna scared me the whole time, and I don't get scared. So that says a lot. Every time she would look at me, it's like fire burning through my soul. It's creepy.

While we walk I worry about Jason. He didn't say anything about me being his brother, so maybe he is unsure of what to do. I mean, Thalia didn't believe me at first either. I just don't want to make an enemy out of him. And when he finds out I'm the heir. Not him, not the first-born male of Zeus, me. And Annabeth told me to be careful; this might be a little hard.

We finally get to see this kid Octavian. He has blond hair and he looks kind of creepy. He takes notice of us and walks to us.

"Praetors, what a wonderful honor!" Octavian says and it makes Jason, Reyna, and Nico all roll their eyes. "And is this the new son of Jupiter?" How did he know? I just got here for Zeus' sake.

"Yes, Octavian, now can you read his fate?" Jason then turns to me. "He is a descendant of Apollo." I nod.

"Yes, yes, of course. I will need a stuffed animal. One second." He ran to the back of the temple and came back with a teddy bear and a knife. He cuts the teddy bears' head off and smiled. "Good news, he can join the legion!" He turns to me. "Remember me later kid, I might be running for Praetor." He then runs off.

Reyna turns to me. "Jake, if you could come with me. We must talk. You, Jason, and me. Nico, you are dismissed.

"Of course, Reyna. But I wish to speak with Jake first. I will bring him to the Principia after." She nods and he and Jason walk off. "Listen, Jake, say nothing. She has dogs and they can sniff out if you're lying. And if you are, they kill you." He warns me.

"Don't worry man. I got this. I can charm speak, remember?" I try and calm him down.

"Won't work. Listen; just be careful what you say. I have to get you to the Principia before they start to worry." He brings me to the Principia and leaves me.

I walk in the place and it's huge! The place has gold all over the place, it's amazing! Romans live in style. I walk up to the two seats where Jason and Reyna were talking in a hushed tone. I cough and they look up at me like they didn't even know I was there.

"Jake, you know something. Now spit it. And don't lie, my dogs here can tell if you're lying." Reyna says to me.

"Well, ya see, I will tell you anything you want Reyna. But my older brother over here has to go. Three's a crowd, two is all I need for a party." I say.

"Jason, go. I will tell you what we discuss later." He nods, gives me a glare, and leaves. "Now, tell me what you are hiding."

"First you must swear on your life, the legion, and the River of Styx that you will tell nobody of what I tell you. Not even Jason or the council."

"No, you will tell me what you know!"

"No, I wont. Now promise or I walk out of here leaving you here defeated."

"Fine, I swear on the terms you stated. Now talk!" I give a winning smile.

"Well first off, I'm the son of Jupiter and Zeus. Born Roman, but raised Greek. I have many gifts, but more curses. I have also been blessed and I'm immortal. Much more, but here is where my story gets interesting. I am the heir to the King of the Gods! I am also Prince of the Sky, soon to be King of the Sky. I have more to the story, just too much to tell now."

The whole time I tell her this, her eyes get wider and wider. Her jaw drops more and more. After I'm done, she gets up and bows to me. And I love it. It's quite amusing to me. I smirk.

"How do you expect me to keep this secret from everyone. I must tell Jason and the council. Oh, and I have to tell the Greeks, they must know!" She says as she stands up.

"Nope. The Greeks already know and you will not tell anyone else. Got that?" I ask.

"No. You are a kid and I refuse to have to call you the heir to the Throne! You're what, 15-years old? No way I'm going to take order from you!" She starts to yell and it gets me quite mad. I turn to my left and see a water fountain. I use my power to control water and splash water in her face. She looks quite mad but sits back down.

"That's what I thought little Ms. Anger Management. Now shut up! Me, I am going to be in charge whether you like it or not. And since I'm going to be King of the Gods soon, I think you should be a little nicer. Don't ya think?" She's speechless so I continue. "You tell Jason that I am not hiding anything and if the council asks, I'm just a normal demi-god. If you talk to the Greeks, say nothing of me. You cannot even speak to the Gods about me, only if they tell you about me. And finally, do not tell that kid Octavian anything." She nods and I walk out like a boss.

When I get out side I see Nico talking with Jason and a girl and another boy. I walk up to them and Nico introduces us. The girl is Hazel, his half-sister and the boy is Frank, the son of Mars. I talk to them for a few minutes and then Nico says it is time for dinner. He leads me to the eating pavilion and he sits at a table by himself.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" I ask him.

"I'm not part of the legion, I'm just Pluto's, Hades', ambassador."

"So will I be part of the legion?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, just wait. Reyna and Jason will ask which cohort wants you, then you will be part of them."

"Cool." I say and just stand there awkwardly until I see Reyna and Jason standing next to each other. I see Reyna look at me and I give her a glare and she turns around. I quietly walk over to them to see what they are saying.

"Campers, we have a new demi-god. A son of Jupiter, Jake Grace, brother of our Praetor Jason. Is there anyone who will stand for him?" Reyna says.

Jason then speaks. "I will stand for him." He then looks at his cohort and they nod in approval.

"Alright then. Jason, you know how this goes, he is under your care. If anything happens, you're responsible. Got that?" Reyna asks.

"Understood Reyna." Jason says and then walks up to me. "We are talking after dinner. Meet me at the Principia." He walks off.

Reyna approaches me next. "I did what you told me to do Grace." She says with disgust. "I didn't tell anyone."

I make a tsk-tsk sound. "Now, is that anyway to talk to the future King?" I say innocently.

"Whatever, it's not like you will be King anytime soon." She says as she walks off. She has no idea.

Well, time to got see Jason. I walk to the Principia and see Jason. He is looking into an image. It looks like he's sending an Iris message. He doesn't seem to notice me. I use my eagle powers to make me see better. In the image I see a picture of Piper. Why is he talking to her? I then use my super hearing to hear what they are talking about.

"Piper please!" Jason pleads. "I want you back. I love you!"

"No, you cheated on me with Reyna. There is no way we will ever get back together!" Piper yells.

"What if I broke up with Reyna, would you take me back?" Jason asks. What happens next hurts me so much. Piper doesn't respond. I hurts my heart that she has to think about it.

"No Jason," She says softly. "I'm dating someone."

"Well, can't you brake up with him? I mean, come on. We dated for a year and I made a mistake. I'm sorry and I want you back." Jason pleads again. Can't he get the message, she doesn't want him!

She sighs. "I have to go Jason." And with that, the Iris message ripples and Jason is left there alone. Then it hits me, she never answered him. I quickly run to the Principia's doors and slam that, so he thinks I just arrived. "Oh, hey Jake. Come here, let's talk.

I walk up to him. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, we are brothers after all, so can you give me advise?" He asks me.

"Umm, what about?"

"Me and my girlfriend broke up three weeks ago and I want her back."

"Why did you two break up?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I cheated on her with Reyna. I know I've made a big mistake, but I feel really bad about it and I want her back. Can you help?" Jason asks.

"Who was the girl?" I ask even though I already know.

"A girl named Piper. She is Greek and daughter of Aphrodite, known as Venus to us Romans."

I sigh. "How can I help?"

"Thanks! I can Iris message her right now and you can talk to her for me." He then goes and makes an Iris message. Soon, Piper appears.

"Jason, I told you I had to go. But I have to tell you something. I do still love you, but you hurt me." She says. My heart broke into a million pieces once I heard that.

"Wait, I have someone I want you to talk to." He looks over at me and waves me over. I come to him. "Piper, this is my brother, Jake. Jake, this is Piper."

I look at Piper and see the color drain from her face. " Jake, I-" She starts but I cut her off.

"I guess I was second best, huh? I'll be right over Piper, we need to talk." I say clearly with anger in my voice.

"What are you talking about Jake?" Jason asks clearly confused.

"I'm dating Jake, Jason! I love him!" Piper says.

"Yeah, well, apparently you still love Jason. We will talk when I get there." I storm off leaving Jason and Piper. She is probably crying, but that means absolutely nothing compared to how she hurt me.

**A/N: Was that good? Should I get Jake to break up with Piper and have her go to Jason to add tension between Jake and Jason? And what about the Gods having to choose whom their heir will be? Well, until next time. Please Review! Bye **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taking long for me to update. I've been playing a game called Skyrim, and it's very addicting. If you've played it, you know what I mean. Thank you for being patient and on with the story. And by the way, if you like Jasper, you might be happy with what might happen.**

**Chapter 11**

I can't believe it. Piper still loves him. And to make it worse, she dated my brother. Was this whole thing just a game to her? I actually felt something, now I'm just confused. I love her, I think she loves me, but she also loves Jason. Ugh! Why did I get mixed up with a daughter of Aphrodite?

Then, besides the fact of the Jason and Piper thing, I told a Roman who I am. My father told me not to, but I did it anyway. He's might be mad at me. Then again, he watches over me, so he might already know. And if nothing happened by now, I might be in a little trouble, but not that much. Thank the Gods that is the least of my worries.

I'm on my way to visit Nico. He's probably walking around or with Hazel, so I'll see Hazel first. When I get to Hazel, I see she is with Reyna.

"Reyna, may I borrow Hazel for a moment?" I ask.

"Yes" Hazel walks over to me.

"Do you know where your brother is?"

"Yes, he just left to the Principia." Hazel informs me.

"Thanks." I walk off. When I get there he is talking to Jason and Piper in the Iris-message. Great. I walk up to him and Jason and interrupt their conversation with Piper.

"Jake, please talk to me." Piper pleads.

I hold up my pointer finger signaling her to wait. I turn to Nico. "I'm going to Camp Half-Blood and disregarding my father's request about not leaving." I then whisper so only he hears me. "I am going to be King sooner than we all know and it's time I start making decisions, whether people like it or not. So don't try to stop me."

Nico smiles, which is not rare when we hang out. He then whispers back. "Spoken like a true King of the Gods. Do what you think is right, cousin." I nod and walk off not even acknowledging Jason.

I walk out of the Principia and walk into the forest. I then shadow travel to Camp Half-Blood in my cabin. I walk out and the first thing I see is Percy. Great.

"Jake, wait up!" Percy yells as he sprints towards me before I get a chance to walk away.

"What?"

"I'm here to apologize. I lost my temper when I saw you with Annabeth and it was wrong of me, man. It's not like me." He says and I can see he's telling the truth.

"It's alright, man. No harm done. But could I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Sure."

"You have to tell nobody, got it. Not even Annabeth."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. So, I found out that Jason and Piper dated and they broke up three weeks ago because Jason cheated with Reyna. But a little while ago I found out that Piper still loves him."

"Wait, how did you find that out?" Percy asks me.

"Jason was Iris-messaging her and she told him that she still loves him, but she hurt him."

"That's rough, man. So what you are you going to do about it?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, you have to confront her, that's a must. Then see what she has to say. After that, just trust what your heart tells you. That's what Annabeth always says, trust what your heart says." He tells me.

"Thanks, bro." I pat him on the back and walked to the Big House because that is where I saw Piper in the Iris-message. She was crying her eyes out and Annabeth and Thalia were right next to her. Here goes nothing.

"Annabeth and Thalia, can you please give me and Piper a moment?" They nod and walk out. "Explain yourself Piper." I say showing no emotion.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I should have told you before. When I broke up with Jason, I still loved him. I still love him; there will always be a part of me where I will always love him. But I love you more. Please, you have to trust me." Tears continuously flow down her cheeks.

"Piper, I love you. And as you said, I love you and I will always have a place in my heart for you, but not a place for love, a place for remembrance. You told Jason that you loved him and I can't have that. With me, it's either you love me all the way, or you love me not. So, please Piper, who is it going to be, Jason or me?" I tell her.

"Jake, I love you, but I still have a part of me that loves Jason."

"Then that's it. I can't be with you when I know I'm not the only guy in your life. I'm sorry Piper. But you brought this on yourself when all you had to do was let go of Jason. For Gods sake Piper, he cheated on you! Once a cheater, always a cheater. I would never cheat on you! But, I guess I'm not enough for you." I can tell that me saying that broke her heart. "But listen, Piper. You were chosen to be the heir of Aphrodite. Me, the King of the Gods. We will have to work together. And when the time comes for when we become Gods, please don't let your heart get in the way when we have to make Godly decisions." She nods and I walk out of the Big House where Annabeth and Thalia and sitting on the floor.

"So what happened, Jake?" Annabeth asks me.

A tear escapes my eye and I wipe it away. "What do you think? She still loves Jason! She made the decision on her own."

"It's alright bro. She's one girl; there are others for you. Just not my hunters, they are off limits." Thalia says making me laugh. "See, you'll live. Now, as I recall, you're supposed to be in the Roman camp. So get going bro."

"Thanks, girls." I then shadow travel right in front of them and get to the same spot where I shadow traveled in the first place.

This was a weird day. I walk to my cohort and find Nico talking to Hazel. Nico tell me everything is going to be fine then leaves. Hazel tells me which bed is mine. Once I hit the bed everything seems to be lifted off my shoulders. It's the only way to actually be free of mind; it's the dream world.

I wake up in the morning and realize it's my birthday. Thank the Gods nobody here knows, except Nico of course. That means I'll have a peaceful day, right? Wrong! I get out of bed and hit the showers. I wash up and put on a purple t-shirt and jeans.

I walk to the field of Mars and start sword fighting with a son of Mars. He's pretty good, but nothing compared to me. I easily beat him. Apparently, that doesn't sit well with him that I won. He gets his brother, who is a bit more built than his brother. Again, I beat him. I look up and see a line of kids want to sword fight with me. At least this will be fun. It takes an about two hours to beat everyone, including Octavian, Hazel, and Frank. Nico was nowhere to be seen, Reyna just watched, and Jason watched as well. When I fought everyone, it wasn't much of a challenge. I didn't even use my powers.

Once I'm about to walk away from the Field of Mars, everyone starts chanting over and over. JASON! JASON! JASON! I turn around and Jason accepts the challenge. He walks to me with his sword in his hand.

"You ready little bro?" He asks.

"Whatever, man."

"Before we start, Jake." He starts. "Two things, one, we can use powers, it will be more interesting. Two," He smirks, "Piper and I are back together."

That was the final straw. I zapped him with lightning before he could even register what was going on. He flew back ten feet. Everyone must have been shocked that I did that because his or her mouths were open. Jason, a bit shocked, got up and charged me. He kept attacking, but I just deflected them. I thought he would be more of a challenge. He then stabbed me and I quickly disarmed him, his sword hitting the grass as it fell. I thought to make it even and threw my sword on the floor.

I saw a little lake and flicked my hand. Once I did that, water came flying out of the lake and hit Jason. He stumbled a little and then rushed me. Jabbing and crossing, trying to hit my face and stomach. He got a few blows on me but I got more on him. His face was pretty bruised up. My face just had a little bruise on my right cheek. I then punched his gut and he fell right to the floor. I took his two arms and pushed them behind his back. If I applied a little more pressure I'm pretty sure I could have dislocated both of his arms.

I let him go and went to pick up my sword. I hear a bunch of people telling me to look out so I try to turn around. But to late. Jason kicked my back; making me fall to the ground, face first. I have to admit; it hurt a bit because he can kick hard. I notice I fell on a shadow. I then notice there is a shadow behind Jason. I look to my left and my right. Nico is standing to my right looking quite amused but worried at the same time. Not worried for me, but for Jason. Jason takes my arms and does the same thing I did to him, just a lot less pressure. I shadow travel behind him and kick him to the ground. I pick up my sword and flip Jason over. I position my sword right at his throat, like I'm about to stab him. I lift up my sword to do the final blow. But before I could make it, an arrow zooms straight at me. I drop my sword and easily catch it. The person who shot the arrow, didn't shoot to attack me, they shot to stop me from hurting Jason. I look up and see Thalia next to Nico. Nico giving an apologetic look to me.

"I brought her here to stop you, Jake." He tells me.

"I couldn't let you hurt Jason, Jake. You're just having a bad day. Come on, let me, Nico, and you go have a walk." Thalia tells me.

I pick up my sword and take a look at Jason. He is trying t get up, but I can see I hurt him really, really bad. I can see pain in his eyes, but I don't help him. He is Roman; he knows that by me helping him, it shows weakness. I go to Thalia and Nico and we walk off.

**A/N: There you go guys, JASPER! I decided to break up Jake and Piper and put her with Jason. But now that Jason and Jake are in a fight, how will that affect Jason's judgment on the heir to the King of the Gods? Review and tell me what you all want to see in the story. I'm open to any requests. Well, thanks for reading. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Why are you here, Thalia?" I ask her because I'm truly confused by her presence.

"Nico told me you were fighting with Jason and he wanted me to stop you."

I turn to Nico. "Why didn't you just stop me yourself?"

"She was going to come anyway to say happy birthday, so I told her about you fighting him and told her to stop you. Besides, we both swore on the river of Styx that if we were in a fight with someone, the other person could only help if they say so." I smile remembering the day Triton, Nico, and I made that pact.

"Alright, but how did you find out it was my birthday?"

"Nico told me." Thalia said. "But it doesn't matter. Why were you trying to kill Jason?"

"I wasn't going to do it." I semi told the truth. I wasn't going to kill him, but I was going to hurt him.

"Okay then, why were you trying to hurt him?"

"It was a challenge! I was challenged to fight him. Before we fought, he told me something that pissed me off, so I got out of hand. Remember, I have anger issues." I tell Thalia and Nico.

"What did he tell you?" Nico asked.

"He told me Piper and him are dating." I said in a low voice.

"She didn't even wait a while to get back with him? Gods, I'm going to talk to her when I get back!" Thalia said angrily.

"Hey guys," Nico said, "Since Jason cheated on Piper with Reyna, and now Jason and Piper are together, does anyone care how Reyna feels?"

"Gods, she is probably half as sad as I am." I said.

"Why half?" Thalia asks curiously.

"Don't kill me, but before I left to come to Camp Jupiter, me and Piper sort of did it. After we did it, Aphrodite spoke to me and told me everything was going to be all right and that it was okay that we did it because we loved each other. Now I don't know if she was playing with me because I was dating her daughter. So now, Reyna can't be feeling that sad." I told her.

"You're probably right, but let's go see how she's doing. Maybe be with someone who is going through the same thing will be good for you." Thalia tells me.

"Yeah, you two go do that. I'm going to go check on Jason." Nico tells us.

"Why?" I ask.

"You hurt him pretty bad, man. What he did was wrong, but I'm going to make sure you left him alive. I doubt your dad will like that you killed your brother." Nico says, proving he is smart.

Nico walks off back to the Field of Mars to see where Jason is, leaving Thalia and I. We head to the Principia to see if Reyna is there. We walk in and see her petting her dogs. She doesn't take notice in us, so Thalia coughs. She looks up and for a second I see pain and loss in her eyes, it is quickly replaced with confidence, which Thalia and I both know, it's an act.

"Reyna, let's talk." I say walking up to her.

"I didn't tell anyone your secret, so what do you want?" She asks.

Before I answer, Thalia speaks. "Oh, the secret that he is going to be King of the Gods one day? Yeah, I know that secret Rey."

"How? Wait never mind, I don't care. What do you guys want to talk about with me?"

"Jason." I say.

Again, a flash of pain shows in her eyes but she hides it again. "There is nothing to discuss about Jason."

"You're lying."

"Alright, what if I am? What if on the inside I'm falling apart because the one I love, doesn't love me? And I heard the story Jason told you, Jake. How he cheated on Piper with me. But I didn't know they were together. He told me he broke up with her, I swear I didn't know. Now, he left me just to be with the daughter of love. Like I could even compare to that." Reyna says while tears flow down her beautiful face.

"Gods, I'm going to kill my brother!" Thalia says. "I have to go back to Camp Half-Blood now. Chiron told me I had to be back soon. And Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday little bro!" She gives me a hug and hands me box. I open the box to find a necklace with a lightning bolt on it, and it's actually a real lighting bolt, it's just really small.

I smile. "Thanks, sis." I hug her and she leaves Reyna and me in the Principia.

"Why are you still here Jake?" Reyna says sounding harsher than she probably realizes.

"I'm here to comfort you. I was dating Piper, and she left me for him. I know what you are going through. Trust me. Come with me, I want to bring you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a secret. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?" I say while holding out my hand to her.

"Yes." She gets up and takes my hand. "I have to tell Jason I'm leaving for a bit though."

"Sure, let's go." I try to hide to bitterness I have with him.

We walk out of the Principia holding hands. It feels nice to know someone is with me in my time of need. Same with her, I'm here for her. People are looking at us, probably because their Praetor is holding hands with me. It doesn't matter, they don't matter. We walk to the Field of Mars and some kids tell us Jason went to the infirmary. We walk there and see Nico sitting beside a bed. On the bed is Jason. He has cuts on his arms and his face is all swollen. We walk up to him.

"Hey Nico," I say to him, I then look at Jason and nod.

"Jason, I'm going to leave camp for a bit. I'll be back later. You are in charge. Can you handle that, considering the state you are in?" Reyna says while acting like her normal self, which I know is an act.

"Sure Rey." He smiles at her and she cringes at what he called her.

"Don't call me that Jason. We are work partners, nothing more. I am Reyna." Reyna says while shedding a tear.

I squeeze her hand tighter and apparently Jason notices. "So, I see you're with Jake now?" He says with hatred.

"You better watch it, brother. Don't forget where you are and who did it to you." I say taking a step closer to him.

"Yeah, well I don't think dad will like what you did to me. Considering, I am his first born son." He says with a smirk.

"I doubt it and I don't care. You better watch your tone with me. You don't know who you are speaking to." I say getting mad.

"Whatever, when we find the heir to the King of the Gods, I will make sure they punish you for what you did to me."

"I'm sure they would love to help you Jason, but there is just one problem, brother of mine." I smile.

"Let's go, Jake. He's not worth it. He is the Praetor, and even if you don't like him, he is in charge here, along with me." Reyna says cutting me off while squeezing my hand.

"Alright, Rey. But because you said so." I look at Jason. "You're lucky punk, I would of hurt you so bad that Ares would of told me it's not worth it." I say my goodbyes to Nico and walk away with Reyna.

We walk out side the infirmary and walk into a shadow.

"Reyna, I need you to close your eyes, only open them when I say so." I tell her.

She nods and we shadow travel to my favorite place in the world. I've only been here in my eagle form and I love it. The view is amazing and it takes my breath away. I look at Reyna.

"Open your eyes Reyna." I whisper in he ear.

She slowly opens her eyes and she gasps.

**A/N: I know it's shorter than my other chapters so I'm sorry, but I had to get this one done. Would you all like to see Jake and Reyna together? The more I think about them, the more I like it. Thank you for reading and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating; I had stuff other stuff to do. Not to mention my summer reading. It's called Uncle Tom's Cabin, and it was written in like the 1800's, and I think it's really boring! Also, I wanted to know, if I wrote a fan fiction about Percy Jackson and Chaos, would you read it? I just read a story on here, and it got some ideas in my head. So would you all read it? On with the story!**

**Chapter 13**

The look on her face when she opened her eyes was priceless. Her jaw dropped as she over looked the Golden Gate Bridge. We were on the pillar that held the wires. **(I don't know what it's called.)** The cars below us drove on the bridge, the clouds were so amazing, and to top it off, I was with Reyna. She turned to look at me straight in the eye.

"Oh my Gods, Jake! This is beautiful!" I smiled.

"I usually come here when I need to think or just relax."

"Well the view is amazing. Thank you." She smiles at me.

"For what?" I ask stupidly.

She smirks. "You're lucky you're cute. Thank you for taking me here. I really appreciate it." She then leans closer to me. "And for being there for me."

After that moment, she does something that I'm pretty sure surprises both of us. She leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. The kiss was amazing! It was actually better than me and Piper's kisses. It felt really good to kiss her. After a while she backs away blushing, but it's okay, considering I'm probably doing the exact same thing.

"Jake, I'm so sorry for doing that! I let my emotions take over. I-" I cut her off with a passionate kiss. I then pull away smiling.

"Regret nothing, Rey. It only holds you back." She smiles and we end up lying there the whole night.

I wake up in the morning and automatically know it's seven in the morning. Shit! I face palm myself and wake up Reyna. Having the Praetor out all night is not good. And I have to get on the Roman's good side.

"What?" She asks, clearly still asleep.

"It's seven in the morning! We got to get back to camp." I help her up and we walk into a really tiny shadow right on the edge. We shadow travel into the Principia and see we have company. I see Jupiter, Mars, Bacchus (Dionysus), Juno, and Jason. Jason has a pissed look on his face. I guess my dad told him.

"Son, good thing you could make it. And you have the girl with you, excellent. We must talk." My father says in his best authoritative voice.

"Yes, dad." I say casually.

"Darling," My father says to Juno, "Go off with the other Gods and look for you know who. My sons and I have to talk."

"Okay. Reyna can you come with me?" Reyna nods and walk off with the rest of the Gods, leaving my father and Jason.

"What's up, dad?" I ask casually.

"Show some respect, Jake. He's the King of the Gods and has important information to tell us. He wouldn't tell me anything until you were here." Jason commands me.

I'm about to yell at him, but my father interrupts. "Boys, no fighting. I'm here to deliver news. Jake, I know you haven't been here long, but things are worse than I thought. We have to speed thing up." I nod understanding while Jason just looks really confused. My dad continues. "Jason, do you know anything about the Heir to my throne?" Jason shakes his head. "Well, he is upon us. But, before I tell you anymore, I love you son, and I love Thalia as well. It's just something that had to be done."

"Father, what are you saying?" Jason asks.

"Son, I have chosen my heir. I choose Jake. He has a power that will help us when we need it. Something is happening and us Olympians are in horrible trouble. I understand you are probably mad, but everything will be fine in due time."

Jason stared at Jupiter the whole time he talked. His mind is probably racing on the inside, but on the outside all you can see is a statue. The only reason I know he's still alive is because 1) He's breathing, duh, he's not dead. 2) In his eyes I don't see pain, hurt, or even happiness. I see regret. Regret that he acted the way he did to me. No matter how much I hate his guts, he's Roman. And they respect the Gods, he is a true Roman.

Jason finally comes back to reality and look at me. "Jake, I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you. I had no right. Even if you weren't becoming a God, it was still un-Roman of me." I see his eyes and he genuinely means it. He then looks at Jupiter. "Alright, father, when will the new Gods take their place?"

"I was told in in two days. A threat is coming and we can't defend our self." It pains me to see my father this way. This is not the way to end your reign. I know I have to take over, it's just sad. But, the thing is, part of me doesn't want to be a God. I wanted to live my life, have fun, and be reckless. The other part wants the job, wants to be needed, and wants to be the big man, like my father was. It's just a lot to handle. My father continues. "The other Gods told me their heirs they chose. Bacchus chose Dakota, Mars chose Frank, and Juno chose Reyna." My heart skips a beat. Reyna will be a God like me, we can be together.

Juno came through the doors. "We have told our heirs, now we must all go to Camp Half-Blood." I nod and turn to Jason.

"You coming, bro?" He looks surprised.

"You want me to come?"

"Yeah. I mean, we can't hate each other forever. I mean, I could." I make a joke and we both laugh. " I know you want to see Piper, so sure, why not. I don't hold grudges." I tell him.

"So, do you trust me?" He asks and it takes me by surprise. My fatal flaw, I only really trust Triton, Nico, Leo, Annabeth, and Thalia. I know Percy and me are good now, but it's going to take more. Piper just hurt me, so she's off the list. And now Jason.

"Listen, Jason. I don't know. My fatal flaw is not trusting people enough."

"Well, if you trust me, we could help your flaw." He makes a good point. I guess I'm going to have to trust Percy and Piper too. Hey, at least when I become a God, my fatal flaw leaves.

"Yeah, man, I trust you." He smiles and that's that.

Next stop Camp Half-Blood!

**A/N: I know it's short, so my bad. I'm thinking of ending this story soon and start on my Chaos story. But, tell me would you read my Chaos story? Oh, and did you get surprised by how Jason acted to the news? Well, till next time. Give me your thoughts and review! **


End file.
